Behind the scenes
by The Amazing Sugarpie
Summary: one-shot collection. Humor, Tradegy, hurt & confort, randomness. MakaxSoul B*SxTsubaki KidxPatty HarvarxJackie SteinxMarie... ExaliburxRed imp... yes, it's crack as well. rated T just to be on the safe side.
1. Love birds

I got this idea when I heard from one of my friends about a couple of storks – they were partners for life, I mean it! – and it was about that the female stork lost her ability to fly when she was young, so she couldn't travel to the south with her partner in life. So her 'husband' (aka partner in life) traveled to the south when the winter came on the 1sth December and came back on the 1sth March, every single year and the cutest thing of it all is that he came right back to her, every time!

…I'll just stop babbling and get over with this I hope you like it!

EDIT: yeah… I edited this and re-posted it… I'm going to do it to the other story… and begin to post the one shots planned to be written…

She missed him and he missed her.

She looked up to the grinning moon and sighted, even how tired she was, she couldn't sleep.

How long had it been?

2 months and 4 weeks.

He was going to come back tonight or tomorrow, if not… no, he couldn't have. He just couldn't, he couldn't die when she was waiting for him!

He couldn't, he wouldn't die and leave her.

…or could he…?

She looked down at her feet, desperately trying to keep the tears back. Her dirty blond hair fell in front of her face, she pushes it back behind her ear and looked up to the moon again.

She had to be strong, for his sake!

Without her noticing a cat with a witch hat slipped into her room, the cat looked up at the girl and understood the situation.

This was between them; she couldn't interfere like she usually would have done.

Suddenly they heard a small; _ding dong_

The girl shifted her eyes from the moon to the direction of the door. Had she heard right… if so… it couldn't be him. Right after pushing the doorbell he would hammer the door with his fist, that was how impatient he was. That was how good she knew him… how much she wished it was him behind the door.

She tiredly leaned on the window, she didn't feel like meeting anyone, and specially not on this hour of the night. Who would come to her at this hour anyway?

Maybe a drunk Black*star and Patty, wanting to fool around with her too try to cheer her up.

_No thank you, _She thought as she rolled her eyes.

Suddenly someone hammered their fist down on the wooden door, she snapped her eyes up toward the door again. A small glint of hope shining in them, she recognized that hammering. The rhythm used when hammering… It was him.

She stood shakily up, having to remind herself not to hope for too much.

The cat stepped out of the girl's way, as she rushed to the door – a small flame mixed of fear and hope shining in her eyes.

She hesitated a little before she took the door handle in her small hand and opened the door.

Not even seconds after the door had opened two strong arms had wrapped itself around her. One hand settled around her waist, pushing her close to a warm, hard chest. While the other hand tangled itself into her hair, keeping her face settled on the chest. She felt the weight of someone's head lean on top of hers. She could feel him breath, it tickled her ear and neck but she didn't say anything.

They stood like that, all she could hear was her and his heart beat in rhythm, a beautiful sound, fast and strong, almost too good to be true. She felt him burry his nose into her hair, sniffing in her scent and mumbling something along the lines of "finally".

"I missed you" he whispered, having his voice muffled by her hair, but still reaching her heart.

"And I missed you" she answered; now crying.

"Please don't cry, I hate to see you cry!" He whined while whipping away her tears with his thumb.

She looked up, and their eyes met each other.

Forest green met crimson red.

They were complete now, as they had each other. As they had finally each other, they were complete. No more worrying and longing nights. They had each other… finally.

The cat with the witch hat saw it all. Smiling for herself and silently congratulating them she jumped out of the kitchen window and into the dark streets of death city, not wanting to interrupt the love birds.

Yay!

If you didn't get it, it was Maka and Soul.

Oh god… you are so not supposed to write in a train! Anyway… as some of you might have guessed, this is a re-write of the first thing.

And I am damn proud if this!

Anyway… if you excuse me – I am now going to re-write the crack chapter, god I really want to see a wedding like what I wrote…


	2. The wedding

Yep, here it is!

If you don't like crack, then do not read this!

The crack couple: Excalibur and the red imp!

It's not super hilarious, it's just… weird…

Hope you like it!

EDIT: yeah… I saw some horrible spelling mistakes and stuff in it so I fixed it…

He was holding Excalibur's hands in his own, firing red meeting snow white.

It was a scene no one would even dare to image, a wedding between Excalibur and the red imp. (A/N: I don't think the red imp has a name… expect 'the red imp'. And I don't have internet right now so I can't check it.)

"Now will you, Excalibur. Take the Red imp as your husband and promise to love and respect him for better or for worse, until death do you apart?" asked no other then Shinigami-sama himself.

''STUPID! Of course, I, the great Excalibur do.'' Excalibur answered as he looked lovingly into red imps eyes, the type of love that made you puke.

Of course this was a wedding with just the closest of family and friends, which meant Maka, Soul, Black*star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty and Liz were there as well.

"I NEVER, ever, ever thought this was possible!" Maka hissed to Soul as she wrinkled her nose in a mix of annoyance and disgust.

"I didn't even know he could get out of my mind…" Soul replied.

"Now, do you, red imp. Take Excalibur as your husband and do you promise to love and respect him for better or for worse, until death do you apart?" Shinigami-sama asked, wearing an uneasy smile.

"Shihihihi… I… do." answered the red imp, while looking into Excalibur's eyes with the same love Excalibur had for him.

"…" for once Black*star was quiet, it was due to shock, but he was still quiet. Opening and closing his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't get words out or make his brain work as it normally did.

"calm down Black*star, you should be… um… happy for Excalibur-san and the red imp-san." Tsubaki whispered worried to Black*star, trying to get him out of the shock.

"This…this…this is just… wrong, wrong in so many ways!" Black*star finally whispered back to Tsubaki. (Yep, he whispered. It is a first time in his life, he should be proud)

Black*star looked over to where Kid, Liz and Patty was seated and was taken by surprise. (not that he would admit it because he is the 'great' Black*star who is going to surpass God and God never gets taken by surprise!)

Kid and Liz were crying as if they were watching Titanic while Patty was just staring, politely for once, not saying a word just sitting there with a poker face. (Due to shock)

"The red imp… he is symmetrical! I approve of him as a worthy husband!" Kid cried while Liz nodded in agreement.

"All you need is love! All you need is love! All you need is love!" Lliz whispered out, finding the wedding beautiful.

"you can now kiss the husband!" Shinigami-sama declared.

This was it, this was the waiting moment everyone had mentally prepared themselves for.

They leaned, just a few more centimeters now… one centimeter, 0,5 centimeter. When they kissed something snapped in everyone's head, as if a bomb had exploded in their head.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAH! MY EYES! THEY BURN, THEY BURN, IT HURTS! I'M BLIND! I'M BLIND!'' screamed Black*star jumping up and starting to run in circles.

''Black*star! Calm down! It's okay!'' Tsubaki shouted out trying to calm Black*star down.

Kid and Liz started to cry more than before while wining out things along the line of "That was beautiful!"

While Patty started to giggle like we all know she does.

Maka and Soul could only stair, mouth open and eyes wide with a mix of fear, shock and disgust.

It was full chaos, screams, tears, laughter and more… and of course one thing you could hear really well was Excalibur say:

''STUPID!''

Finish! Hope you liked it! Please review… even thought this was crack…

EDIT: …wow… I want to puke now….


End file.
